Insane World
by AerisTifaYuffie
Summary: Imagine 10 year old Tidus in an insane world wanting only just a normal day for once but not going to happen! FFXFF7 crossover. Well maybe more crossovers later on Rating may change
1. annoying narrator and insane world

A/N ok this was an idea when my friend told me this story but I changed it around because I liked the plot she had. Since she didn't know how the characters acted, (well not many of them) she made them OOC. Lol it's just something to laugh about and I am not making fun of **anything**. Although Wakka will be a little weird, I am not making fun of anyone's culture. Just something to make people in Spira confused about. Destiny is to bring Aeris back! AERIS ROCKS! (I am such a big fan!) Also this is kind of AU like I mentioned because it's random. I am probably going to have sin come being so weird that everyone is not afraid. I probably will have FF8 and FF9 characters. (I know nothing but I started a little of FF8 but had to give it back to my friend. Turns out I didn't have a PS1 memory card lol and for FF9 the same friend has this one so he tells me a little about it.

Summary: AU Imagine 10 year old Tidus in an insane world wanting only just a normal day for once but not going to happen! Wakka, being weird wearing a skirt. Lulu singing country songs and Auron doing rap! Yuna, not having a clue on what's going on but thinks of hot guys while Tidus gets real jealous! Rikku getting angry at Tidus for putting on Lollypop Evil instead of Resident Evil. Seymour is dancing like a ballerina and Vincent from FF7 appearing and chasing Cloud all over Spira for taking his designs in clothing for Kingdom Hearts and Cid and Cid meeting face to face. FF7/FFX Crossover. There will be more randomness in characters.

**EVERYONES AGES**

Tidus, Yuna and Seymour- 10  
Rikku- 8 (My friend thought of her as 13 but I laughed for her not knowing how many years younger she is from Tidus)  
Wakka- 16 (hm ok I want him an adult making him weirder and weirder)  
Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie- 13 (hehehehe)  
Cid and Cid- 19 or 20 (lol I am so changing everyone's age so please can you deal with it)  
Others- (I will mention there ages in the story)

**Also I don't have this for the category Final Fantasy crossovers because this is mostly FFX. Characters from the other FF are there to support the plot and all. FF7 characters won't be in this chapter yet except some hints of it. Also hints of Resident Evil and Kingdom hearts are in this story. I might put Sora, Riku and the othersin it but I don't know yet.Well then let's get on with the story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy 7, Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts or anything else I mention like "Oh, Susanna_"_ (I forgot who wrote that oops real innocent) and "Mosh" by Eminem. However Lollypop Evil is credited to my friend who made it up. Lol (THANKS TIF!) Also she got the name from Resident Evil as I will describe what the game is about (lol)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Narrator's voice comes out of nowhere to start the story. "Once upon a time in the town of Besaid there was a 10 year old girl named Tidus who was playing dolls at her house because she was bored." Tidus, who heard this, was angry at the narrator. "BOY AND I WAS PLAYING WITH MY BLITZBALL!" The Narrator smiled and sweatdropped but you can't see because well you can never see the narrator. "Ok fine! Once upon a time there was a 10 year old "boy" named Tidus who was playing with his blitzball because he was bored so he then left his house and started walking to Wakka's house."

"Ummmm Narrator you can stop telling the story. I think everyone can see you know," Tidus said and the Narrator sighed and went on coffee break. (Secretly still telling the story)Tidus started walking and reached Wakka's house and when he was about to knock on the door Wakka immediately opened it surprising Tidus. Wakka is a 16 year old that acted like a kid in heart and everyone loved him for that most of the tines. The thing that scared Tidus was, Wakka was wearing a skirt! "Wakka, man why the heck are you wearing a skirt!"

Wakka, who was smiling, frowned. "It's a kilt! You do know what a kilt is, ya?" Tidus scratched his head and shook his head making Wakka sigh. "It's Scottish clothing for men and boys!"

Tidus laughed. "Yeah I know it's a skirt….Hold up what is Scottish?"

Wakka shrugged. "I don't know but I heard that word in the news. Oh and it's not a skirt!" Tidus laughed harder. "Ok fine it's a skirt but oh well! Now what do you want?"

Tidus sighed. "I was bored not my fault!"

Wakka grinned, "Well sorry brudda, time for my Scottish dance lessons." Wakka then left closing the door behind him to go back to the living room.

Tidus who stood there dumbfounded didn't understand Wakka. 'Ok what the hell was that! He dances then hangouts! And WHAT THE HECK IS SCOTTISH! Is it a religion or something?' He screamed in his mind.

Wakka opened the window revealing the TV on with people dancing and screamed, "NO! IT'S A CULTURE!" Tidus wondered how the hell Wakka read his mind. "Because Hiei showed me how to!" (Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't own him.) Wakka then closed the window and then put the curtains so no one can see what he was doing.

Tidus didn't even want to know who Hiei was so he turned around and decided to go to Yuna's and Rikku's house. Once he got there he was going to knock on the door until Rikku opened it. Tidus didn't understand what was going on. "HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHEN I AM COMING!"

Rikku laughed. "I don't know!" Tidus looked annoyed but shrugged it off and became happy again. "Say Rikku I was wondering if we can play some videogames!"

Rikku looked excited and nodded, grabbed Tidus by his feet making him fall and dragged him to the living room where the little 10 year old Yuna was. "Hi Tidus!" Tidus waved back working on his hair to look cool. Rikku sighed at this and muttered, "Boys."

Rikku was 8 but acted older then Tidus. Yuna was always mature for her age, well most of the time. "Hey guys, have you noticed what Wakka was wearing lately and doing?" Tidus asked sitting on the ground in the middle.

Rikku and Yuna both nodded. Yuna giggled. "Well duh silly it's Scottish all the way from Scotland!" Tidus gave them a 'What the hell is Scottish and why does everyone know what it is?' look and Rikku took the remote and opened the TV to the news.

"Hello to the Spirian news I am Trish Lopez with the news as you all can see, weird people coming from a place unknown to Spira which is Midgar, Wutai, Costa Del Sol, Mideel, Nibelheim and some more places which sounds weird. Who are these people and what do they want? Also in other news we found a new place which is another nice city called Scotland. (Reminder: They might have Spira as a whole country/continent so all the places are towns/cities/island right?) And another nice culture where we find different people like the Al bhed with a different language. Everyone is friendly to them and they seem no harm because we all are humans. Now-" Rikku turned off the TV.

Tidus was surprised as ever and sighed. "Oh well." They heard a knock at the door and Yuna went to go see who it was. 'Hey how come I try to knock and they are right there but when someone else comes they knock and then the girls take there times to get the door!' He thought as someone was calling his cell phone. (Cell phone at age 10 what a lucky boy lol) He picked it up. "Hello."

"To answer your question it's because you're special in a good way," Wakka said and hung up the phone. Tidus sighed he wondered how Wakka read his mind.

Rikku looked at Tidus. "Come on let's play some videogames!" Tidus nodded he knew what and took out a videogame with his random powers. Rikku smirked. "Hey Tidus did you take the Random Test?"

"Yeah got an A+ mostly everyone got them also. Except this girl named Jennifer, she got a Z- which can't be possible she even spelled her name wrong!"

Rikku who was thinking of who that girl was just then realized it was a friend's of hers enemy. "Oh yeah Saria's evil enemy! Man she was the class fool and what an evil girl! Oh well we will play once Yunie comes back!" (No not Saria from Zelda people.)

Tidus wondered why it was taking so long and who was at the door. His phone rung again and he picked it. He knew it had to be Wakka. "I know, I know I am supposed to go to where Yuna is and find something random going right?"

"Umm Tidus," the other line said. It wasn't Wakka that's for sure and was weird but he didn't know who it was and freaked out.

"HEY who is this and how do you know my name!" He said defensively. The voice sounded like someone lost their voice but he knew Wakka never had lost his voice even if he screamed for like hours he would never.

"Duh this is Wakka idiot! I just lost my voice singing so high the Scottish theme song! Yeah I never lose my voice but there is a firstin everything. Anyways I was going to tell you to get your ass off the ground and get pie, throw it in your face or have Rikku do that and then go see who is at the door." He then hung up the phone leaving a confused Tidus.

Tidus sighed and closed his cell and put it in his wallet. He stood up and then turned around as Rikku was setting up the GameCube. He wasn't going to have a pie thrown in his face so he decided to go to where Yuna was but then stopped dead in tracks on what he saw.

A song that made Tidus sick was on. That song was those evil songs that were on when you did ballerina. (A friend of mine said one of them was called, "Swan Lake" or something. Hey I did Ballet when I was little so I don't know anything.) He saw something shocking.

Seymour, age 10 just like him was dancing around in a pink tutu. Tidus blinked and was shockedat the sight. His rival/enemy was dancing like a cute little girl and couldn't help but scream, "AHHHHH IT BURNS! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE THE LIGHT!"

Yuna who was looking at Seymour amazinglyat his talent of dancing like a ballerina turned to Tidus. She couldn't help but giggle. "Oh come on Tidus it's not that bad! Seymour is good! Bravo!" She started clapping as Seymour with the pink tutu which Tidus couldn't help but stare at in horror smiled and grabbed Yuna's hands to go to him and dance with him.

She blushed and that made Tidus's blood boil. Tidus grabbed Yuna from Seymour as Seymour was dancing not noticing. "Get a life and once you get one then go get a job!" Tidus screamed and closed the door behind him.

Yuna smiled at him. "Thanks Tidus. I will always think of you of my knight in shining armor." She gave a peck onthe cheek fast and then went walking fast back to the living room to check up on Rikku.

Tidus stood there blushing and feeling his cheek. From the looks of it anyone could know Tidus had a crush on Yuna since the day they met 5 years ago. They were great friends, along with Rikku. He decided to then go back to the living room to see what was going on.

Once he got there Rikku stood there smiling at him. A very big one that scared Tidus the first time she used it on him but he got used to it…eventually. Having her smile that big was meaning that something was going on. "Hey what's going on?"

"I got the Gamecube hooked and now we can go play RESIDENT EVIL YAY!" Rikku screamed so hard, Yuna and Tidus had to cover there ears.

Yuna smiled and looked down at the Resident Evil games she had. She and Rikku had 0, 1, 2, 3, Code Veronica and 4. They wanted Outbreak 1 and 2 but said they would wait for Christmas. "Ok only 0, 1, Code Veronica and 4 are for the Gamecube so how about 0?" Rikku nodded as she took the game and opened the case to get the disk to put it in the Gamecube.

"Hey guys I have a game we can play and it's fun, cool and no horror. It's like Resident Evil!" Tidus said as Rikku and Yuna gave him a weird stare. He sighed, "Ok fine put the game." He saw Rikku's blanky that was small and yellow. She used it when she couldn't go to sleep and had it on the table for some odd reason he couldn't figure. 'I guess it was my random power.' He thought as he took it and cuddled it. Rikku didn't notice because she was too busy looking at the RE0 commercial in the game with interest.

Tidus cuddled it harder looking at the screen as the commercial ended so Rikku started a new game. The doorbell rang as he stood up like one of those crimson heads in Resident Evil 1 as he went running to the door. 'I hope it's not Seymour again or I am going to so kick his butt and send him to heck…Hold on I am 10 years old why the heck am I saying heck!' He then reached there and opened the door as he heard those old country songs.

He was shocked because there stood Lulu wearing something other then black. 'AHHHHHHH THE HORROR! WHAT'S THE HELL IS GOING ON? Cool I saidheck I mean He-ckDARN it always fade' She looked like a cow girl in those old western movies which scared the crap out of Tidus and also there was music on.

Lulu was 16 just like Wakka and she was **always** mature but now it scared him. Lulu was dancing around with a violin pretending she was playing it. She sung what seemed the chorus:

_Oh, Susanna  
Oh, don't you cry for me  
Well, I come from Alabama  
with a banjo on my knee_

Tidus went toward the cd player and closed it. Country songs scared him and gave him nightmares. But when he hugged his big fluffy teddy bear his nightmares would fade. Rikku found out about it and wondered if she should black mail him or not. Rikku knew how to blackmail because Auron taught her when he was bored and that she was a smart little girl.

Lulu who threw the violin at the ground and was dancing with the tree stopped and looked at Tidus. "What!"

Tidus, confused wondered what the heck was going on. "Lulu why with all the country songs!"

Lulu sighed. "My therapist says I should listen and enjoy country songs instead of rap, metal and rock. Same with Auron, he doesn't listen to rap because he hates it so his therapist told him to listen to more rap songs."

Tidus, instead of being shocked laughed hard. "Old man with rap yeah right!"

"Who you calling old man!" A voice came from behind Tidus as he spun around shocked. There stood Auron wearing black baggy pants and a black t-shirt that said, "Eminem rocks you all," in red bloody words. He had his cd player in hand that was paused. "You should know being 20 years old isn't an old age." Auron was indeed 20 years old but was mature for his age and never wore clothes like he wore now. Tidus always called him "old man" like his father because those 2 were great friends and Auron always gave him advice but Tidus always said it was an old lecture.

Tidus father left when he was 7 years old to go on Braska's pilgrimage. Braska was Yuna's father and was a Summoner. So he had to go on a pilgrimage to stop Sin with the help of Jecht, Tidus's father and Auron. Unfortunately Jecht sacrificed himself for Spira and asked Auron to take care of his son before he died and he trusted Auron because even though Auron was 17 that time he was a trust worthy person and Braska asked him to watch an eye at Yuna.

Yuna lived as you can see with Rikku and her uncle cid who went out of town this week. They were old enough to take care of themselves but sometimes Auron would visit them to keep an eye on things. Today he decided to visit them but Auron didn't live that far since the town was small.

"OK NARRATOR TOO MUCH HISTORY AND I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO NARRATE ANYMORE!" Tidus screamed annoyed. The Narrator just ignored him as Tidus looked at Auron. "Auron how thehell did you come that fast. I didn't even see you in there."

Auron chuckled. "That's because you were distracted by Lulu's dancing that I snuck in to see if you knew dog!" Tidus scratched his head as he looked again at Auron's clothing. "Seriously you need to change and you just said "dog" OH NO THE WORLD IS OVER!" He then ran away going back in the living room with 4 eyes staring at him. Rikku and Yuna decided not to ask.

Auron started singing with the cd player still off (he turned it off a while ago) while walking to the living room with Lulu not paying attention because she had random country songs stuck in her head. Auron sung:

_Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness  
As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed  
Carry on, give me hope, give me strength  
Come with me and I won't steer you wrong  
Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog  
To the light at the end of the tunnel  
We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march  
Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh  
Take us right through the doors (c'mon)_

Lulu snapped out of her thoughts thinking that song was evil. "You should like Country songs better! Forget rap!"

Auron laughed. "Yeah riiiight and I thought you said you loved rap!"

"I used to."

Auron and Lulu started fighting on who's music genreswere better. They went to the living room not noticing Rikku was playing Resident Evil 0 but still in the beginning. She was controlling the character Rebecca Chambers and was fighting the first 3 zombies. 1 in back of her and 2 in front of her. Yuna was watching amused and Tidus was holding the blanket scared and was closing his eyes most of the times.

Yuna noticed Auron and Lulu and gasped. "Sir Auron and Lulu what in Yevons are you wearing!"

Auron and Lulu both stopped as Yuna was asking them and they simply both said, "Therapists idea."

Yuna giggled as Rikku didn't notice anything going on except the game. "I BEAT THEM!"

Tidus sighed in relief and opened his eyes. "What just happened? I thought they were dead," he heard Rebecca in the game and wondered the same as her. He knew his phone will ring so he pulled it out.

Nothing happened. "Hey everyone I decided to come over since my lessons are over and answer Tidus's question!" He heard someone say as he saw it was Wakka and was happy that he wasn't wearing a skirt anymore but normal clothes. "Yes I am wearing normal clothes. Anyways they are Zombies, dead people that come back to life having a virus in them. That virus is called the T-virus. Man Tidus get in with the program here and listen to learn, ya."

Tidus nodded. "Ok everyone sit down, WE HAVE TO KEEP ON PLAYING!" Rikku screamed making everyone shut up. Everyone sat down and started watching. Auron and Lulu still had their songs stuck in their head but were paying attention to the game. Wakka was just thinking of Lulu wearing Scottish girl clothing. Tidus a baby like ever, Yuna hadher eyes glued to screen with Rikku and both were excited to know what will happen next as Tidus was praing to Yevon.

End of Chapter 1

A/N ok I will try updating the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Well I had to add Wakka coming back lol

Here is what the next chapter is about: They are still working on Resident Evil until they show this character, Billy who Yuna thinks is so hot and Tidus will get angry….REAL ANGRY. Over a videogame character lol Let's see some FF7 characters will come in. (I might put squacky! I mean Squally! I mean Squall lol) and we'll go from there. More randomness will come!


	2. Tidus is jealous and Sephy & Cloud enter

**A/N** Well I told you I would update. Hm I beat FFX a while ago and copied my friend's file a while ago for FFX-2. Hehehe and at the end. I am at the magus sisters (they beat me for some odd reason so I am angry now) I beat them before I don't understand why I can't do it again. Hm he still doesn't have close to 100 so I am going to start the whole thing over. (So I can see the farplane scene weeeeee) Btw I saw some mistakes in the last chapter that made me snap. So sorry!

**Reviews  
**KyasLove- Hey thanks for reviewing. Yes it's random (everyone should love randomness) lol and I am glad you enjoyed. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Yuna-Lenne: Yeah I know what you mean, it is a shock! Lol but that's the best part of it. Yeah it is Lollypop Evil and don't worry soon he will explain that game.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy 7, Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts or anything else I mention. However Lollypop Evil is credited to my friend who made it up. Lol (THANKS TIF!) Also she got the name from Resident Evil as I will describe what the game is about in this chapter I am thinking (lol) Also I got the idea of "Gonads and Strifes" from somewhere so I don't own it. I don't remember though.  
------------------------------------------------  
"AHH SOMEONE IS BEHIND YOU!" A voice was heard and that voice belonged to none other then Tidus. He was holding onto blanky like usual because Rikku's character was examining a dead body that had a train key and a shadow was behind her. He bit his lip scared that it would be another one of those evil zombie freaks! But everyone ignored him. He sighed in relief that the person who was behind her was just a normal guy pointing a gun at her. She started talking:

_Rebecca: Billy, lieutenant Coen_

_Billy: So you seem to know me. Been Fantasizing about me have you?_

"I know I have been," Yuna stated with dreamy eyes. She was examining the muscles and thought he was hot and drooled which she never did! And yet she drools overvideogame good looking dudes! It was like another part of Yuna you never saw before.

"OK NARRATOR WE GOT THE POINT" Tidus screamed because he was angry on what the narrator said. He wished Yuna would drool over him so that's why he was practicing to become part of the Besaid Aurochs so he can show off like usual.

"I DON'T' SHOW OFF! I just want her to notice me! IS THAT A CRIME?" In his case, my answer is yes. Tidus was annoyed now but kept quiet. He was looking at Yuna then at the screen then at her eyes. His blood was boiling real high and was trying so hard to calm down.

"DAMN! FUCK THIS!" He screamed making everyone except Auron and Lulu stare at him. Yuna covered her mouth shocked at his language and Rikku's mouth dropped. Auron and Lulu were just listening to their music and Wakka was laughing like an idiot which he sure is. Wakka smirked at the Narrator.

Tidus noticed the staring and started laughing nervously. He cleared his throat. "Hehehe I am sorry about that I just got carried away. Sorry Yuna." He then went to the GameCube with Rikku following his actions and took the disk out and threw it out the window making a Bam sound and heard someone.

"DAMN YOU ASSHOLE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM FOR HITTING ME WITH…Hey cool Resident Evil 0! Oops forget what I said I am sorry going to speed back to my home!"

Rikku was shocked and looked at Tidus. "You big Meanie and I was getting to the good part! DAMN YOU!"

Yuna gasped. "Rikku apologize to Tidus, it might have been a mistake!"

"But I-"

"NOW"

"I am sorry Tidus and it's ok we can just go get another one using random powers! Let's then play Resident Evil 1!"

Wakka stood up and went toward Tidus and gave him a noogie. "Yo Brudda that was low ya! Don't you do that again you hear!"

Tidus was trying to get some air but Wakka was choking him and he was trying to get out of his grasp. "Ok….ok…ok I GET IT. I forgive you Rikku and I am sorry for doing that and having it getting stolen by a crazy dude!" Wakka let go of him and went back to sitting on the ground.

Rikku laughed as she got Resident Evil 1 from the case that Yuna was holding and put it in. "Oh and this is scary also so I think you should go back to the blanky!" Tidus nodded and dashed to get the blanket.

The short scene was on but Rikku skipped it muttering something in Al Bhed about how the commercials are not even scary but they try to make them. She started a new game and used Chris as a character.

Yuna started liking Chris's looks as Tidus took notice and tried calming down. Rikku was looking around the dining room after the scene and was the battling a zombie on another room but she had no gun. "I need to just run away."

Tidus thought it was a good idea to do what he was planning to do from the start. He then stood up and went toward the TV blocking everyone's view. Wakka knew what was going on so he didn't say anything but smirked. Auron was staring at him with his music on his small cd player still on and was looking like he was going to give him some "advice" any second by now. Lulu didn't pay attention and Yuna was staring at him concerned but then drooled at a image in her mind of Chris. Wow he was 25 (I think) and she was only 10 which made Tidus angrier. Rikku was confused as she was looking red.

"TIDUS WHAT'S GOING ON THE ZOMBIE IS KILLING ME! Ur E Caa fryd'c kuehk uh oui yna zicd zaymuic dryd Yunie tuach'd mega oui yht megac jetaukysa lrynyldanc! Fuimt ed syga oui vaam paddan ev E oui cra fyc zicd tnuumehk du syga oui hudela ran yht vun oui du pa zaymuic!" (Oh I See what's going on you are just jealous that Yunie doesn't like you and likes videogame characters! Would it make you feel better if I you she was just drooling to make you notice her and for you to be jealous!)

"Huh?" Tidus responded quickly as he moved away from the screen and the words "You are dead" appeared on the screen in bloody letters. Everyone stared at the screen (yes even Lulu and Auron) and Rikku sighed and told him to forget about it. Tidus decided to take the disk out and break in half.

Rikku put in Resident Evil Code Veronica as Yuna made these comments on how Steve was hot and that Chris was hot when she was looking at the cover as Rikku met Steve in the game making Tidus break that disk.

She decided to put Resident Evil 4 but then knew Yuna would like Leon and gulped. She started the file from the last time she saved it and started playing. After5 minutes Yuna didn't say anything as Rikku sighed happily.

"Oh my god is that Leon! He is 27 and still has good looks and same with Luis!" Rikku who was afraid to look at Tidus took the risk to look at him but then saw he was red as a tomato as he then got his sword out of random powers. (weird it's bigger then him) as he swung it breaking the GameCube.

Yuna gasped, Auron and Lulu weren't even listening what else is new, Wakka was day dreaming and was in lala land, Tidus calmed down and Rikku well Rikku went running to the basement and screamed so hard the whole city heard her as Yuna bit her lip.

Tidus nervously smiled. "Umm, oops." He used his random powers and got a new GameCube and threw the old one out.

Rikku came back calm as ever and bubbly with all the RE's back using her random powers as she decided to ask. "Ok since Tidus is an idiot and can't control his temper then I guess we can play something else." Tidus jumped up and down with joy.

Yuna looked at Tidus. "Hey Tidus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing babe." He acting like cool was scary as I thought he was just plain stupid. Tidus glared at the Narrator as the Narrator just smiled and you know you can never see the Narrator.

She nervously giggled. "Did you get so angry because I was in my moment?"

Tidus was shocked. "No, no, no it's not like that…I was just…crazy about getting these games over with! Yeah that's it!" Liar Liar pants on fire. Tidus gave the Narrator another one of his famous Death glares.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed but then when the doorbell rang she smiled and went to see who it was.

"It's one of those dudes from those strange places. You know the places like Midgar and everywhere else." Wakka responded making Tidus wonder how he knew that. "I know everything." Tidus just backed away as he went toward Rikku who was plugging the new GameCube.

Yuna opened the door to find a guy with blonde spiky hair that looked a little older then her. "Ummmm Hi who are you?"

"Hey I am Cloud nice to meet you. I am just visiting and hiding from a friend so can I come in?" Well as you can see folks this is 13 year old Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7and let's see who is chasing him. Cloud looked around. "Dude is this guy the narrator I been hearing about which is annoying." The Narrator then kicked his butt showing that he got his butt kicked by the wind. "Ouch! Man Sorry dude."

Yuna giggled as she closed the door behind them as soon as he stepped in. "Yeah that's the narrator as you can see but sure come in you can meet other people in the living room. We are all playing some videogames. And by the way my name is Yuna." Cloud nodded as he followed her into the living room.

"Guys…" No one seemed to hear her. "Guys," she said again but no one listened to her. "GUYS CAN I HAVE YOUR FUCKING ATTENTION!" Everyone looked at Yuna shocked as Rikku who held the GameCube in her hands dropped it. Tidus was also trying to believe it was all a dream, actually a nightmare and Wakka knew that would happen so he wasn't really shocked. Lulu and Auron just stared…yeah just stared…with no emotion. Cloud blinked. 'She was such a sweet girl but I don't blame her.'

Yuna then smiled a sweet innocent one. "Thank you. Now meet here Cloud he is visiting Besaid and asked if he can hide from his friend." She laughed.

Rikku smiled. "Hi cutie I am Rikku nice to meet you." Lulu, Auron, Tidus, and Wakka all greeted him and he greeted them back.

"So who were you running away from?" Tidus asked

Wakka muttered, "A friend who was chasing you for stealing his designs in clothing."

Cloud was surprised at what he heard from Wakka. "Yeah how did you know?"

"I know everything."

"Ook, anyways my friend's name is Vincent and he gets scarier by the minute. First he is quiet then goes scary…a other side of scary which is horrible and goes very very loud…AHHH I CAN HEAR HIM! Oops I am sorry just lost it so sorry. Now I am looking for my other friends. Their names are Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie Zack, Cid and Sephiroth…actually Sephiroth is just an evil enemy who doesn't fuck off when I ask him to."

"I feel your pain my brother. Reminds me of Seymour." Tidus muttered.

"So where are you from?" Lulu asked not reallycaring but she had to show it that she really did.

"I am from Nibelheim but found myself here!" Yuna sat down on the ground as Cloud did the same.

Tidus blinked. "I never heard of Nibelimbi…OH now I know! Those places everyone doesn't know where they are located and are mysterious!"

Cloud was confused and slowly nodded as everyone except Cloud, Tidus and Yuna shook their head. Wakka heard the doorbell ring. "Hm Tidus I don't think you want to know who is at the door you too Cloud, ya."

Tidus shook his head. "Yo Old man why don't you get the door?"

Auron looked at him. "Do I have to give you a 8 hour discussion of not to call me old man?"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LECTURES!"

"It's advice. It will come in handy in your future…if you have one." Auron said as everyone knew he was right. Tidus had no future.

"NARRATOR I AM WARNING YOU!" Tidus screamed as the Narrator kicked his butt. "OW! DAMN! Vilg oui! Oui cuh uv y pedlr!"

"Hey I heard that!" Rikku laughed.

Cloud noticed his language. "What language is this? I heard something from someone on something called Al bad or something."

Rikku smirked. "It's Al bhed thank you very much. And WHO IS GETTING THE DOOR!"

Tidus decided to do it again like usual as he saw Wakka snicker. Tidus ignored itandwent to the door. There stood Seymour again and he had a flower in his mouth and there was another guy with silver hair dancing with him. "Ok why the heck do you always bother us! Mostly me! And who the hell is this guy!"

Seymour smirked but didn't say anything. The other guy spoke. "Names Sephiroth and our job here is to annoy you." Sephiroth was well 13 just like Cloud but looked a little older.

'Sephiroth…Sephiroth…Where did I hear that name before…uhhhhhhh,' he thought acting like a real ass who lost his brain or actually when did he ever have one. Tidus was too busy to notice the Narrator's insults.

Cloud came from behind him and burst out laughing. "Hey Sephiroth or should I call you Sephirathia What's up? I can see why you have been so private in your life hahahahaahaha."

Sephiroth growled. "Strife!"

Out of nowhere some squirrels came into the view and started singing:

_Gonads and Strifes  
Gonads and Strifes  
Gonads and Strifes_

After saying that they left making everyone confused but didn't ask. Tidus started talking. "Anyways why the hell are you doing this anyways?"

"Therapists idea," they both said as they both went in as Tidus and Cloud tried stopping them but were held back by a barrier Sephiroth made.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone's voice was heard making Cloud and Tidus jump.

"Was that…Rikku?"  
--------------------------------------------------**  
A/N** Ok well ending it here. I LOVE THE SUSPENSE! Weird for Yuna to just welcome someone she doesn't know but you know she trusts everyone. (That's everyone's Yuna) Alright I am going to update fast chapter 3 because on Thursday is my birthday and well I want to update for the special occasion. I will be out all Thursday with some friends though. I might post it up in the morning. Oh and I forgot to add Lollypop Evil it's in th enext chapter I promise this time. (I feel so sad) Please Review!


	3. Lollypop Evil and Enter Sakura

**A/N** I am sorry I haven't been updating but yesterday (21st) I was at Six Flags with my friends all day having the time of our life! (lol I went on almost every rollercoaster) and today I was with a friend studying and getting totured to be prepared for school (I was being forced upon my will) and tomorrow I am going out with other friends in celebration of my birthday (2 parties on ceperate dates lol)

Well here is the 3rd chapter. I don't care if I don't get a lot of reviews I just like writing. This might be a little shorter, I don't know yet but yeah I was busy all day. So yeah I am posting it today the day of my birthday lol Yay me. Last time my friend told me like more then a week ago that his birthday was in 7 days which was last Wednesday. That was freaky lol he thought it was like the ring

**Attention  
**I have no time to edit my story because I am busy planning for tomorrow and well I have to log off since my brother wants the computer (we have 2 different connections) so can you please deal with it?

**Reviews  
**Yuna-Lenne- Thanks so much and I hope you like this one.

Kari- Thank you and I had to put Sephy and Cloud.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy 7, Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts or anything else I mention. However Lollypop Evil is credited to my friend who made it up. Lol (THANKS TIF!) Also she got the name from Resident Evil as I will describe what the game is about in this chapter (I PROMISE)

**Friend's comment**

Hi this is Sakura654 I am one of saiyan's friends and helping her with this story. Watch out for a new story I am making with her called "Seymour says" a lot of videogame characters in it but mainly Seymour! Yet he will be an idiot! I am writing the first chapter on my account and Saiyan is doing the next chapter of it. In this chapter I am going to be in it saying random stuff so look for Sakura! It won't change anything because I have something up my sleeve. Also just saying I say in the story I am 12 soon to be 13 well I am not actually that age.

----------------------------------------------

Cloud and Tidus went running into the living room seeing Rikku moving like a worm on the ground and was going to Tidus and hugged his feet tight. Tidus was confused as he looked at Yuna for what happened.

She simply just smiled and turned around and looked at the blank screen of the TV. He looked at Wakka but Wakka already mouthed, "I am not telling you" and he just sighed. He looked at Lulu and Auron but they simply were just listening to their music not looking at Tidus. Tidus and Cloud looked at each other and glared at Seymour and Sephiroth who were doing their 'silent laugh' and then they both looked at the scared little girl on the ground.

She began to talk. "I screamed because of the game you brought and also the guy with Seymour is cute but I can't believe I am saying that to an idiot whose therapist told him to do ballet! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING LOLLYPOP EVIL I HEARD THE REVIEWS TO IT!"

Tidus laughed. "Hey that was the game I mentioned! I am telling you it's like Resident Evil but more fun! Come on let's play it!"

Cloud smiled. "Yeah I agree I always wanted to play it. Isn't it an RPG game?" Tidus nodded as Rikku looked at them in horror.

"HELLO IT'S A BABY GAME! IT'S RATED E FOR EVERYONE. RESIDENT EVIL IS RATED M FOR MATURE PEOPLE!" Rikku screamed as Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Sephiroth and Seymour weren't paying attention.

Cloud laughed and found the game in Yuna's hands. "Hey Yuna can I see that for a sec." Yuna smiled like usual and gave it to him. He looked at the cover and found what he was looking for and showed Rikku. "See Rated LL meaning Rated Lollypop Lovers for a lot of fun and a lot cursing!"

Rikku couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I never knew there was ever a rating called that! Ok fine let's see it all I want to see is the cursing." She sighed as she let go of Tidus's leg and stood up and went toward Yuna and sat next to her.

Cloud high fived Tidus as he went to the GameCube and opened it and put the Lollypop Evil Disk 1 in the GameCube as he pushed the power button and gave the controller to Tidus.

Tidus was so happy he took it and sat down on the ground with Cloud. He heard some music and saw that evil ballerina song and he glared at Sephiroth and Seymour. "Will you 2 take it upstairs and-" He looked at Auron and Lulu dancing around, "Can you 2 also take it upstairs."

"Come with me Sephiroth we can go in Yuna's room!" Seymour yelled and they both dashed upstairs to Yuna's room admiring her room and he smelled her scent as he smiled. They began dancing feeling calm and everything.

Auron and Lulu both shrugged as they went fast into Rikku's room and were fighting over the cd player so that people can hear their music from the neighborhood but then it ended with the cd player broken as they had to use their small cd players.

Wakka was sitting their knowing Rikku was going to have a surprise and Yuna and Rikku were sitting still hearing cute music. Yuna giggled as Rikku smirked and glared at Cloud's and Tidus's back.

Tidus started a new game skipping the commercial and put a new game on. "Who should I choose?"

Cloud shrugged, "How about Chris?"

Rikku's head shot up high. "Huh but Yuna's comments on him will make Tidus really angry you know so starting with Chris won't be cool and why is Chris in this game!"

Tidus laughed. "Don't worry Rikku we can change Chris around and the reason why Chris is in it is because like I said Lollypop Evil is just like Resident Evil!" He started changing Chris's look into a Lollypop head as Rikku's mouth dropped and he smiled.

"Ok first zombie is tough like the others! See here is how much hp he has!" Tidus stated as Rikku and Yuna looked at the hp of the zombie from a guide book they got randomly.

"1 hp wow Tidus that sure is tough to beat. Oh my god we can't beat him," Rikku said sarcastically as Cloud and Tidus nodded.

Tidus paused the game and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know kid it will be hard but we will try our best so don't you worry!"

Rikku looked at him with a look that said, 'If you had a brain you would know I was being sarcastic.' Tidus didn't notice.

He unpaused the game and starting going through the dining room where the table was made out of chocolate, the candles were made out of candy canes, the typewriter was made out of jelly substance and the Clock was made out of chips. (Lol) He went to the end of the dining room where the fire was. It was real but the blood that was on the ground was just a purple substance as Tidus thought of it as Grape soda.

He went to another room with a hallway and it wasn't really scary because the wallpapers of the walls were all pink with daisies as Rikku was fake puking. He went to the first zombie where there was a small scene:

_The zombie was eating up Kenneth as Chris stared in Horror. "Oh MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY!" _

_The zombie started to finish as he stood up and turned around. The zombie didn't look like a zombie, he had a lollypop head and normal clothes a little torn with purple substances in his mouth and where Kenneth's neck was there was the purple substance too. _

_Kenneth started to stand up acting like a zombie but laughed. "Thanks for the grape soda." He left and the zombie waved to him. __The zombie then looked at Chris and then that started the fight._

The scene ended as the battle began. "I have to eat him fast," Tidus said.

Rikku tried not to laugh and succeeded. "And how will you do that? Aren't you supposed to use a gun or weapon?"

"Yeah I use a fork and knife to cut the lollypop. Good thing is lollypops are hard right but these are soft!" Cloud said as Tidus equipped the knife and fork and started eating him and hit ½ damage. The Zombie hit him with his head and gave him ¼ damage. Chris had 1 hp like the zombie but this was just the beginning. Tidus attacked again and killed him giving him ½ damage again.

Cloud and Tidus laughed. "BOO YA!"

Rikku looked at it bored. "Aren't you supposed to run away from it and then find he fork and knife like in Resident Evil where I have to find the gun! And where is the cursing the game promised!"

Yuna laughed. "I think the cursing part will answer your question in a matter of seconds and I guess it's a little different then the Resident Evil game." Rikku nodded sighing again for the millionth time.

Chris went to the zombie and tasted the so called blood from the zombie and liked it. "Fuck him he needed to die. So now he can burn his ass all the way to hell!"

Rikku screamed and fainted as Yuna looked at her worried. "Rikku! Are you ok! Don't worry I will heal you!" She used her cure on Rikku as Rikku came back feeling tired.

"Ugh thanks Yunie." Wakka shook his head laughing as Cloud and Tidus laughed to.

"Told you so," Tidus and Cloud both said.

Rikku stuck her tongue out. "Whatever…"

The doorbell rang as Tidus wondered why many people were bothering them every 5 seconds. Wakka looked at him. "Because many people enjoy tormenting you. Now this person at the door isn't from Midgar or the other places, not even from Spira or Scotland but from somewhere you may think is weird because you know the place."

Tidus grew silent staring at Wakka. "Now I wonder if you and Auron switched places."

Wakka smirked. "We did, didn't I tell you my therapist told me to give "advice" and info more."

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE AND HAVING THERAPISTS!" Tidus screamed.

Rikku and Yuna looked at him weirdly. "Yunie and I both have therapists. That's why she is into hot guys, her therapist advices her to be bubbly and hyper as for me just someone mature and screams at people for being "stupider"."

"YAY CANDY!" Yuna screamed randomly as Rikku laughed.

Tidus looked at them in disbelief and then remembered that someone was at the door as he heard someone ring the doorbell many times. "IT'S UNLOCKED YOU CAN FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"HOW RUDE!" Someone screamed as Tidus wondered who was that and looked at Wakka.

Wakka noticed the stare and sighed. "I am here now and the person is there and when the doorbell rang I was talking to you so don't you think about!"

Tidus ignored him as he looked at Rikku and Yuna for any clues if they knew that person. They shrugged.

"Umm who is this!" Tidus screamed.

The mystery person came in the living room and it was someone you wouldn't know in any Final Fantasy, Resident Evil or any other videogame. "Hi my name is Sakura I live in the United States of America and I am only 12 soon to be 13 soon!" Well she said it all so I don't know what else to say. "Hey is that the narrator dude! That dude is my hero!"

Tidus laughed. "Well you hear he is awesome but he isn't in person well you can't see him but you know what I mean." Suddenly the Narrator kicked his butt.

Sakura looked at Tidus. "COOL! Awesome man!"

"Wait your from America where is that?" Yuna asked.

Sakura smiled. "Well I don't know how to explain it but it's from another world like Cloud here who is from another world also. So that explains it all Yuna."

Yuna and Cloud blinked and said at the same time, "How do you know my name!"

"I know everything about you guys. Its videogames and internet! That's Tidus who is a girl, Wakka, Rikku, of course Yuna and Cloud and Seymour, Sephiroth, Lulu and Auron upstairs."

Tidus who heard that comment glared at her. "You are so lucky that you're a girl because I WOULD SURELY KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT COMMENT!"

Sakura shyly smiled. "But you are a girl and girls can kick boys and girls asses!"

"Well then let me kick your ass if I am a 'girl.'" Tidus was trying to get over to her to hurt her but Wakka stood up and hold him back. Sakura laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

Rikku blinked. "Wait you said you were from America isn't that from Resident Evil. They always mentioned the characters live in Raccoon City before Resident Evil 3 and that was in the U.S.A."

Yuna wondered the same thing but kept quiet. "That means your world has HORROR AHHHH I DON'T WANT TO VISIT YOUR WORLD! Wait a minute Lollypop Evil 2 and 3 are in Lollypop City in The U.S.A. Hey maybe there is lollypop zombies then the freaky and scary zombies in your game Rikku!" Tidus screamed in joy bouncing up and down as Cloud did the same and then Yuna did it too.

"YAY I LOVE BOUNCING UP AND DOWN!" Yuna screamed happily.

Tidus looked at Rikku and whispered, "She was fine a while ago until you said her therapist suggested her to be hyper then she became hyper how come?"

Rikku smiled. "He called me when you were screaming that why everyone has therapists."

Tidus scratched his head as he saw Sakura go up and joy. "You guys have Lollypop Evil I love that game!" Tidus smiled, a big one same with Cloud.

"COOL," both of them screamed at the same time.

Sakura then stopped with everyone stopping also. "Well actually I wish I was in the Lollypop Evil world but I am in a world with normalness but my friend Saiyan loves Resident Evil and can't stand Lollypop Evil because Resident Evil shouldn't have a parody."

Rikku smiled. "REALLY! A Resident Evil fan COOOL!" As she started hugging Yuna tightly as Yuna hugged her tighter smiling.

"I was also visiting the meet girl over there." She pointed at Tidus who wasn't paying attention as Cloud laughed. "Also I want to meet Cloud Gonads and Strifes here."

"Hahahahahaha- wait A MINIUTE its Cloud Strife! Where did you get Gonads and Strifes!" Cloud screamed.

Sakura snickered. "It was a song I was hearing sorry that was the only way to remember your last name since I have a short term memory. Only special things I remember."

Cloud forgave her as Yuna wondered what to do now as Wakka snickered. "Well Rikku will suggest to go see how Auron and Lulu are doing and also Seymour and Sephiroth."

Rikku didn't ask and glared at him for telling them. "Now that you know let's go see them."

Sakura giggled. "Did you get that mind reading from Hiei?" Wakka nodded as Tidus wondered who the hell was Hiei for the billionth time.

"WHO IS HIEI FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He screamed as everyone ignored him.

"Let's go see see-moor!" Sakura suggested. "I like that name See-More! Yo Wakka let's go see-more monkeys muahahahahahaha!" Wakka laughed as everyone did the same and they all went upstairs even Tidus who was silent for some unknown reason.

**A/N** Muahahahahahaha well I stopped it there! Yeah Sakura has a nickname chart:

Tidus: girl  
Seymour- See-more  
Shuyin- Shoe-in  
Squall- Squack

Sakura: When will Shoe-in and Squack be in the story?

Me: I don't know about Shuyin but Squall will be there soon. Anyways if you want to Review then you can I am not forcing you to. Anyways I am going to try updating ASAP.


End file.
